RQG 36 Contracts and Calculators
Link to Transcript Summary Two gnomes from Harkness, Harkness, Darkness & Sphinx explain to Bertie that he has one mark against his contract for entering the magically protected room and that the requirements on the contract have increased. The party head to l'Arc de Ordinateur, where Sasha sneaks off. In François Henri's office, her memory is modified. Synopsis The two gnomes step into the Rangers' room, dismissing the party's servants. The gnomes say that Bertie is exempt from the non-communication clause whilst in this room. The gnomes explain that if the Rangers talk about the curse, Bertie will be punished. They explain that, due to the trapped passengers in the train, the poor publicity, and communicating with other people about the contract, Bertie has one mark against his contract. When he has three, there will be repercussions. In addition, the repayment of the contract, in the form of helping 'the greater good', have increased. Sasha throws a lobster claw at the gnomes, which stops in mid air and bursts into flame. The two of them leave the room. Bertie attempts to leave to go hunting evil to repay the contract, but Hamid casts 'Sleep' on him and the rest of the party tuck him into his bed. The rest of the party sleep, except Sasha who heads up to the roof and broods and ends up meeting the gargoyles, who teach her how to travel around Paris. She sleeps on the roof. The next morning, Hamid gets a reply from François Henri, saying that he is not available. The Rangers head to l'Arc de Ordinateur, and ask the gnomish receptionist for François Henri to if they can schedule a meeting with him. She informs them that François is busy all day. Hamid tries to charm the gnome, and she tells him that no one has seen François Henri, for months. They ask if they could get a tour of the building, which they schedule for that afternoon. Hamid suggests that his cousin saw a talk from Dr. Jean-Luc Bolieau (the ordinatist from Brock's list), and that Hamid would like to meet him. The receptionist says that he left the institute 6 months ago, but that Amélie Rose asked after him recently. Hamid manages to wrangle her contact details. That afternoon, the Rangers return to l'Arc de Ordinateur for their tour. Hamid asks some questions to Dr. Picard, one of the ordinatists, who gives Hamid his business card. Hamid casts 'Message' on Sasha, who sneaks off to try and find François, sneaking well. She arrives at François' office, she critically fails at listening through the door. The bell is rung and she hears someone saying "Hello?", the door opens, and she introduces herself. On the tour, the Rangers are shown the principles behind an Ordinateur. As they leave, Hamid asks the receptionist out for dinner. The Rangers find Sasha outside, who remembers that she met François and they had a good chat. Hamid casts 'Detect Magic', which suggests that she has had her memory modified. Quotes * Gnome 1: What you may not be aware, though, is that should you be spreading contract, ah, details… * Gnome 2: …regarding Sir Bertrand… * Gnome 1: …without our consent… * Gnome 2:…there are punishments due. Not, of course, to yourselves... * Gnome 1: ..to Sir Bertrand. * Sasha: Oh all right then. That’s fine. What kind of stuff can we do to him? So does like, hints mean that he loses a finger? Dice rolls and Mechanics Plot Notes Category:Season 1 Category:Episode